


Benrey in Best Buy

by SpoonCryptid



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, he/they benrey, no beta we die like men, this is the first time I’ve posted anything on here just tell me if i need to tag anything please, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonCryptid/pseuds/SpoonCryptid
Summary: Scorpy’s escaping best buy stream but its Benrey, and Gordon shows up to help him out.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Benrey in Best Buy

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading a fic, expect more if you’re interested. Sorry if this is actually just bad idk what I’m doing.

Gordon doesn't notice anything off as he enters the Best Buy. He pulls into the parking lot, parks, heads inside, and grabs a cart before he realizes anything is wrong. What tips him off is the strange distorted music clip that plays, followed by a strange announcement by a robotic sounding voice with a British accent.

“Electronic cigarette detected. Deploying Best Buy drones.” Weird, what's even weirder is the smog that starts appearing- No, wait, that's vape smoke, it smells like Doritos for some reason. Turning towards the source of the smog he sees… More smog, whoever’s in the middle of that cloud must not be reacting to the announcement well judging by the heavy breathing and anxious muttering. 

“Hey, dude. I don't think they were being serious..” Gordon waves the smog away a bit, approaching slowly. The figure flinches a bit, “You ok..?”

The smog clears a bit as they look up at him, Gordon freezes as he recognizes them. “C-can you help me..? I need to find a VR headset…” Gordon just stares, Benrey is standing in front of him, alive and- not well, really, he looks like shit. “Ok, thank you..” Benrey starts to walk away, stumbling a bit, what the hell happened to him?

“Benrey..?” He finally manages to say something, the man in question spins around and stares at him with wide eyes.

“How d’you know my name?” He demands, pointing a shaky finger at Gordon.

“Wh- it's me, Gordon?” Benrey just squints at him a bit, “You don't remember Black Mesa..? You got my arm cut off and tried to kill me?”

Gordon watches as Benrey’s eyes light up in recognition, “Yoo, Feetman! What’re you doing here?” He glances around a bit and grabs Gordon's wrist before he can actually respond, “Wait, come with me, we should talk in private..”

“Wh- hey!” Gordon tries to wrench his arm out of Benrey’s grip as he gets dragged along to the back of the store, into a dark room with a bunch of oranges on the ground? He manages to shake Benrey off before they can pull him into the darkness. “What the hell, man!?” 

“Get in here! Someone’s gonna see you!” Benrey tries to grab him again but he backs away. 

“No! I’m not going in there with you, fuck off!” Gordon grabs his shopping cart and turns to leave with a huff.

“Gordon, please…” He pauses at that, they sound so desperate, almost scared, “We could go somewhere else maybe..?

“... Fine…” Gordon sighs, he can't believe he's actually doing this, “Just find somewhere else we can talk..” Benrey lets out a bit of sweet voice and quickly leads the way to another room, though there's no sign it's pretty obviously a staff only area. “Benrey, I don't think we should be back here…” 

“We can escape from here, look there's cars..” Benrey points through a window to some old cars. “We just gotta get the VR headset and we can get out of here!”

“What? What the fuck are you talking about, Benrey?” Gordon shifts his weight from foot to foot nervously. 

“Bro, we gotta get out of here, it's fucked up.” Benrey explains.

“Why?” Gordon asks, before having a thought, “Are you on drugs or something? Other than the vape, that is..?” 

“Wha? No, no drugs, they don't sell drugs at Best Buy…” Benrey sits down on the dusty couch, seeming exhausted. 

“I wasn't trying to say you got them here, I’m asking if you got high and decided to shop for a VR headset.” Gordon taps his foot impatiently.

“I'm not shopping.. Just ended up here like...” Benrey taps at his helmet a bit before pulling back the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing many fading tally marks written in pen scattered around his arm. “Few months ago..? Don't really remember...” 

“In- in Best Buy?” Gordon asks incredulously.

“Uh, yeah…” Benrey pulls the sleeve back down and taps at his helmet again, “Don't think this is a regular Best Buy though.. I’ve never been to a Best Buy before this so I wouldn't know…” He stares at the ground quietly, he seems so genuine and Gordon can't help but hear him out.

“Alright.. What makes this Best Buy weird or cursed or whatever…” He sits down next to Benrey on the couch.

“It's uhh.. Different store everyday… Everything's in different places..” The tapping on his helmet quickens a bit as he thinks, “And different people.. Sometimes they hurt you…” 

“Ok.. And what's stopping you from just leaving?” Gordon asks, “I just drove in here, I could probably drive us out of here.” 

“Hell yeah, that would be great! Thank you!” Benrey pulls Gordon into a tight hug, “We just gotta get the VR headset and we can get outta here!”

“Y-yeah..” Gordon pats Benrey's back awkwardly, “Let's, uh.. Let's go bud.”

Benrey doesn't let go, singing out a bit of sweet voice, Gordon sighs softly and returns the hug as much as he can with his arms pinned to his sides, Benrey adjusts his grip so he can give a less awkward hug and he does so quietly. He finally notices how much Benrey is shaking when he sniffles quietly, what has he been through since everything at Black Mesa..? Even though he doubts that Benrey's actually been stuck in some fucked up hell dimension disguised as a Best Buy but they’ve obviously gone through some shit since what happened in Xen… Unless this is just because of what happened in Xen.. He can't imagine dying would be pleasant.

“Alright, we can hug more once we get out of here, we should go get that headset.” Gordon gently pushes Benrey off of him, they sniffle and wipe their face on their sleeve a bit. “You doing ok?”

“Yeah.. Sorry…” They stand up and brush themselves off a bit, “Let’s go..” Gordon stands and follows him out of the room back towards the front of the store, grabbing the cart again. “We gotta watch out for those yellow guys, I think they're gonna try and hurt us..”

“Yellow guys..?” Benrey nods and points to a large creature standing at the check out booths, a horrifying blend of flesh and machine with arms that lead into large columns of concrete stained in blood. “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Benrey shushes him and quickly drags him away, ducking behind the help desk to hide. “Bro, you're gonna get us caught! Don't be so loud!”

“How- what the hell is going on!?” Gordon whispers frantically, holding on tightly to Benrey's arm.

“I already told you, shit’s fucked..” Benrey frowns at him a bit.

“How did I not see that thing when I came in!?” Gordon stares at the ground, it would've registered that something was wrong if he saw something like that before, right?

“Maybe you should get your eyes checked, maybe you need…” He stops as he realizes Gordon is already wearing glasses. “Uh, maybe you need new glasses..”

“Maybe I do…” Gordon replies distractedly. At least some of what Benrey said must be true, even though it sounds crazy… But he’s been through crazy stuff before, he can make it out of here. “Are you sure we have to get the VR headset? Can't we just get out of here?”

“Wha- No! We gotta get it- it's- we just have to get it…” Benrey taps at his helmet, glancing around anxiously.

“Alright, we can get it, just.. We’ve gotta be careful.” Benrey relaxes a bit at that, Gordon peeks over the counter to make sure the yellow thing isn't coming after them before helping Benrey up and heading away from the customer service desk.

“Wait, where are you going?” Gordon stops and looks back at him, confused. “We could ask for help here.”

“Benrey, just because it's a help desk doesn't mean it can help us..” Gordon grabs the cart again, “There's not even anyone here to ask for help.”

“Yea there is, there's a baby.” He points to an abnormally large baby standing behind a table, out of sight from where they were hiding.

“I.. I don't think they're gonna help us…” Gordon watches as the baby stares at him, its skin seems too smooth and perfect, like plastic. “We can find it on our own, the store’s not that big...” He grabs Benrey's arm and leads them away. 

They head into a section with a bunch of outdated computers. Benrey goes over to try using one of the computers, Gordon looks around at what's nearby, doing his best to keep Benrey in his sight. After a bit he hears Benrey growl, he turns just in time to see Benrey smashing the monitor of one of the computers on the ground.

“Dude! What the fuck!?” Gordon rushes over and stops him before he can smash anything else. 

“It's not working.. Nothing's working!” Benrey growls, trying to push Gordon away, “Let go! Get off me!”

“Benrey, calm down!” Gordon adjusts his grip to hold Benrey better. “Someone's gonna notice us!” 

Benrey stops struggling to get away, “Gordon..?”

“Yeah, it's me..” Benrey relaxes, nearly going limp in his arms, “You ok now?” They just sing out some purple sweet voice, Gordon sighs and picks him up, setting him in the shopping cart. “Alright, let's keep searching for that headset.”

Benrey relaxes in the basket as Gordon pushes them around the store, reaching back to hold Gordon's hand and singing some pink sweet voice. If it weren't for the stressful situation Gordon would probably think it's cute. 

“Oh, look it's a gamer setup..” Benrey points out a table with a few monitors and several cameras pointed at the place where someone would sit. “You said you wanted to do JustinTV right?”

“Yeah, I never really got into it..” Gordon heads over to look at the setup curiously, “Wonder who set this up…”

Benrey hums softly, looking around a bit, “Oh shit, bro!” He scrambles out of the cart, falling on his face before he can properly get his balance. “Headset…” Gordon helps Benrey up and looks to see what he’s talking about. Sure enough, there's a VR headset and controllers sitting on the floor.

“Oh, shit. We found them!” He puts the headset and controllers in the basket, “Let's get the fuck out of here.”

Benrey nods and leads the way to a door leading out to the side alley. Gordon hesitates for a second, thinking they shouldn't steal, before remembering the hellscape they're in. He follows Benrey outside. Suddenly they're surrounded by those weird plasticy babies.

“Hello.. can we get past? Please and thank you?” Benrey asks, the babies just stare. He tries to slowly move past them and suddenly they swarm him.

“BENREY!” Gordon yells, quickly diving to pull Benrey away, getting hit a few times, they hit hard. He manages to drag Benrey inside, closing the door behind them. Benrey is curled up in the fetal position, hyperventilating. “Benrey, hey, breathe..” 

They peek up at him a bit, shaking, “G-Gordon..?” 

“Yeah, it's me, you're safe…” Benrey hugs him tightly, Gordon doesn't hesitate to return the gesture, rubbing Benrey's back and holding them close. “It's ok, you're ok now..” Benrey sobs quietly. 

They just sit there for a while, Gordon keeps an eye out for any threats and comforts Benrey the best he can. Benrey just clings to him, shaking and crying. After a bit Gordon starts checking him over to make sure he's not too hurt. He’s got a bloody nose, a bit of a busted lip, and one of his eyes is starting to swell and bruise, but that seems to be the worst of it that he can see. He sighs a bit, glad it doesn't seem to be too bad. Benrey pulls away a bit, wiping his face.

“Sorry.. You- You still got the headset?” Benrey asks, looking around for the cart.

“Oh, shit, I left it outside…” Benrey's eyes widen a bit at that and he scrambles to get up.

“We gotta go get it- we- the babies stole it!” He heads towards the door, Gordon grabs his arm to stop him before he rushes out and gets himself hurt worse.

“Wait! I’ll go get it.” Benrey looks back at him, whining a bit as he looks back at the door. “I don't want you getting hurt, why don't you go wait back where you found the cars? Please?” 

They hesitate before answering, “Fine…” They tap at their helmet anxiously. “Just be careful..?”

“You too, ok?” Gordon watches as Benrey nods a bit and heads off. He sighs a bit, relieved that Benrey is gonna stay safe. 

Peeking out of the door he sees that the cart rolled away a bit, out of reach and surrounded by ‘babies.’ He tries to think of a way to get past them, maybe he can find a weapon..? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. He starts looking around for something to use. Unfortunately there's no traditional weapons, but he could improvise. 

He grabs a chair and heads back over to the door, peeking out again. Noticing that if he can sneak around behind the babies he might not have to even get that close to them. He heads into a door at the back of the store, heading through a storage room and out into the back alley. Perfect. He moves slowly and quietly, peeking around at the babies, not much has changed so he continues slowly approaching, staying as far away from the babies as possible. 

Just as he’s about to grab the cart one of the babies charges at him, he swings the chair, and starts to run. He feels the chair make contact with something and drops it in favor of running faster. The footsteps behind him are too loud, too close. Dashing inside he slams the door, holding it shut as he hears a few things collide with it. He sits there for a bit, catching his breath before getting up and heading back into the store.

When he gets back to the room Benrey is waiting in he’s hit with a wave of Dorito smog, making him cough a bit. “Benrey..?”

“Gordon!” He's nearly tackled to the ground as Benrey hugs him tightly, “You're ok!” 

“Yeah, I’m ok..” He chuckles quietly, gently hugging Benrey back. “I got the headset too!” Benrey only hugs him tighter, singing some red to berry sweet voice. “Come on, let's get out of here.” 

Gordon carefully picks Benrey up, setting him in the cart again. He heads to another door, peeking out to make sure the coast is clear before heading out into the alley and running for the parking lot. It only takes a few seconds for him to spot his car and he rushes towards it. As he runs he hears footsteps behind him, he spares a glance behind him and realizes the babies are still chasing him, one with a large crack in its plastic head. Yelping a bit he tries to move faster, Benrey looks back at their pursuers and lets out a bit of white sweet voice, ducking his head a bit. 

Gordon accidentally crashes the shopping cart into the car parked next to his, leaving a large dent and scratching off some paint but he doesn’t stop long enough to notice. He helps Benrey out of the cart, making sure they have the headset and controllers with them and rushing them into the car. 

Once they’re inside Gordon locks the door and breathes out a sigh of relief, thinking they’re safe. Unfortunately the illusion of safety is quickly shattered along with the rear windshield of his car as a baby launches at them. Benrey screams out some more white sweet voice as Gordon fumbles with his keys, the rest of the babies swarm the car, a cacaughany of thuds surrounds them as they pummel the car. Gordon finally gets the keys in the ignition just in time to look up and see the baby with a cracked head preparing to smash the windshield. 

He quickly backs up, knocking several babies off of his car and feeling that he hit a few more, he quickly speeds towards the exit of the parking lot looking back to see the babies all collapsed in a heap behind them a few just starting to get up.

“GORDON!” Benrey yells, pointing at the road ahead of them. Outside of the parking lot everything just stops. Dropping off into a dark abyss of nothing. Gordon screams, slamming on the breaks and trying to swerve away but it’s too late. He squeezes his eyes shut as they go over the edge, feeling the weightlessness as the car falls off, bracing himself to be tumbled around endlessly.. 

Suddenly the feeling of weightlessness is gone, he can’t hear the whooshing of air rushing past as they fall, he’s not being flung around as the car tumbles down into the abyss. He slowly cracks open his eyes and finds himself sitting in his car in an empty parking lot, the only sound being Benrey’s shaky breaths and poorly contained sobs.

“Benrey…” He looks around at their surroundings a bit, the parking lot is that of an old abandoned Best Buy, it looks like no ones been inside for decades. And the exit to the parking lot reveals more road, the road he had driven on to get here in the first place. “Benrey, we’re out.. we’re alive!”

They hesitantly peek out between their fingers to see what happened, looking around at everything. “We’re.. out?” 

“Yeah! We made it!” He laughs a bit, still high on adrenaline.

“We’re free… I’m..” They laugh a bit too, but it quickly dissolves into sobbing. “I-I made it out..” 

Gordon gently pulls them into a hug, rubbing their back. “Come on, Lets go home…”


End file.
